Foodstuff articles (e.g., cookware and bakeware) are often formed from metals, such as copper, bronze, brass, etc. Although strong and very conductive, metal foodstuff articles tend to be relatively heavy, corrosive, and can produce loud and noisy sounds when handled. In light of the above, various attempts have been made to use high performance polymers, such as thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers, to manufacture some types of foodstuff articles due to their excellent chemical resistance and thermal properties. One of the difficulties with these polymers, however, is that their color is not readily altered by conventional means. This is particularly problematic for foodstuff articles in which a lustrous appearance is often desired. As such, a need currently exists for a liquid crystalline polymer composition that has a lustrous appearance for use in foodstuff articles.